The present invention relates to a multi-pole vacuum switch having one vacuum interrupter per pole. Each vacuum interrupter has an essentially cylindrical housing and cylindrically shaped end flanges which terminate the housing axially and a connection bolt which extends through one of the end flanges and is displaceably mounted for switching the vacuum switch on and off. Each of the vacuum interrupters is surrounded by an insulation assembly. The insulation assemblies for all the poles are arranged one next to the other and include a connection chamber arranged in the axial extension of the associated vacuum interrupter. The displaceable connection bolt of the vacuum interrupter projects into the connection chamber. The connection chamber includes a loop-shaped, flexible strip conductor for connecting the displaceable connection bolt to an external connection element. A drive device, which is common to all poles, switches the vacuum interrupters on and off for all the poles. A drive lever is provided for each of the vacuum interrupters, which is pivotably mounted in the associated insulation assembly.
A vacuum switch of this kind is shown in, for example, German Patent No. DE-B-23 22 372. The insulation assemblies for the shown vacuum switch are of essentially cylindrical design and are divided transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis. The head part of each insulation assembly contains a bearing point for a two-armed lever for driving the associated vacuum interrupter. A lever part, which projects out of the head part is connected to a drive rod of the drive device. A plurality of such pole units are attached to a drive housing in accordance with the desired number of poles.
In view of German Patent No. DE-B- 23 22 372, an object of the present invention is based on simplifying the installation of the vacuum interrupters in the insulation assembly while maintaining the principle of protecting the vacuum interrupters on all sides. At the same time, it is an object of the present invention to provide conditions for largely integrating assemblies relating to the vacuum switch poles, such as connection devices, contact springs, drive components for the interrupters, or similar assemblies.